1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying apparatus, for reading an image formed on an original sheet, converting the image into image signals, and forming an image on a paper sheet in accordance with the image signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of digital electronic copying machines have been put to practical use. The copying machine of any type comprises a CCD line sensor, a signal processor, and a printer such as a laser printer. The sensor reads an image from an original sheet and generates image signals. The signal processor processes the image signals. The printer prints an image on a paper sheet in accordance with the image signals output by the signal-processing device.
Among these copying machines is one which can process image signals into signals representing an oblique image. The copying machine of this type is set in an oblique print mode, and an operator inputs into the copier a desired angle at which to incline an image to copy and, and initial values (e.g., center position of the image and the first addresses of an image data stored in memory). The image signals are processed in accordance with the angle and the initial values, into signals which represent an oblique image. More specifically, addresses of the image signals representing the dots of each line are shifted by a predetermined value corresponding to the angle, with respect to those of the immediately preceding line. In some cases, an oblique image represented by the signals thus processed may not be printed in its entirety on a paper sheet, with its end portion printed outside the sheet.